In a randomized trial, this study will assess the effectiveness of treatment of infective right-sided endocarditis in intravenous drug users with oral antibiotic agents (ciprofloxacin and rifampin: experimental regimen) vs conventional intravenous treatment with antibiotics (oxacillin or vancomycin and gentamicin: control regimen).